


The Jersey Slip

by pineapple_boop



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Heavy flirting, It's not smut but it's Steamy, M/M, lots of making out, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_boop/pseuds/pineapple_boop
Summary: After a long conversation about Steve's worries surrounding Shelburne, Danny decides Steve needs some time away from his thoughts. So, naturally, he handcuffs him to the staircase railing.





	The Jersey Slip

**Author's Note:**

> It's important to note that this plays after s2e12. An episode where Danny ends up being handcuffed to Lori, wanting to show her the "Jersey Slip." Steve enjoys that way too much of course (even throws away the key to the handcuffs at some point). The prompt was too hilarious not to write about, I hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe he actually threw the key away”, Danny leans against a tree, talking to Lori.

“Well, it was pretty funny”, Lori tells him with a big grin on her face. Danny scoffs, he didn’t think Steve’s practical joke was too funny, let alone the stupid smirk Steve had on his face for the rest of the day. Danny was glad they had a case to work on, so Steve would take a break from teasing him.

As if he knew they where talking about him, Steve walks up to them, a serious look on his face. “What’s with the face?”, Danny asks his partner as he gestures at Steve’s face, leaning away from the tree.

“It’s nothing”, Steve answers, avoiding his gaze. Danny frowns, he’s sure it’s got something to do with the trouble Steve’s having with Joe. The guy worries too much though, Steve seems to have that frown glued to his face.

“Well you look like you could use a drink”, Danny tells him, slapping his partner on the back, trying to lead him to the bar. But Steve leans back against Danny hand, not moving a muscle.

“I think I’m going home, I need some time to think”, he tells him and Lori.

Danny turns his head towards Lori to roll his eyes at her, “The last thing you need right now his more time to think.”

Lori nods, “I agree with Danny, you could use a break.”

Steve crosses his arms in front of his chest, a determined look on his face. “I just don’t feel like it guys, I’m going home.”

And with that he walks away, leaving Danny and Lori at the beach filled with happy and slightly intoxicated wedding guests. There’s a small moment of silence, in which they both listen to the music and chatter in the distance, the waves rolling up on the beach and the wind rushing through the trees.

“Are you going to check up on him, or should I?”, Lori asks him, breaking the silence. Danny smiles, his heart full at the idea that everybody on the team cares about Steve’s wellbeing, “I’ll go, you go enjoy the sickening happiness back there.”

Lori chuckles, “Okay grandpa, I’ll make sure to keep in mind that marriage is a horrible choice and that it’s better to die alone.”

Danny pushes her softly against her arm, “Just go, I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Don’t shoot me”, Danny announces as he pushes Steve’s front door open with his back, holding a six-pack of beer. “I’m just the guy who brings the drinks”, he tells Steve when he sets down the beer on the coffee table.

Danny looks up and finds Steve lowering himself back on the couch, having just shot upright, always ready to fight.

“I assume you don’t have any snacks?”, Danny asks, handing Steve an opened beer. He notices there are already two empty ones on the coffee table and frowns. Steve’s stares ahead, not looking like he sees anything, deep in thought. Danny flops down beside him on the couch, an opened beer in his hand.

“So tell me,” Danny starts, “What’s the reason for our irresponsible drinking tonight, huh?” Steve seems to snap out of his thoughts, back into reality.

He sighs and faces Danny, “Shelburne, whatever the hell that is.” Steve lets out a frustrated grunt and takes a swing of his beer, “Joe’s sure as hell not telling me.” Danny inspects Steve for a moment, he really hates that Joe’s keeping secrets from him. Of all people, Steve’s the last person you want to keep something from. Danny doesn’t know anybody who’s as stubborn as he is. And he used to be married to Rachel.

“Talk to me about it, babe,” Danny tells Steve, kicking off his shoes and settling into the leather couch, preparing for a long conversation. For what’s probably more than an hour, Steve just talks. About Shelburne, about Joe and eventually about his dad. Admittedly, this is quite a few drinks in and Danny clearly sees the conversation taking a dramatic turn towards some even darker stuff.

As Danny opens the last beer he brought to Steve’s place, an idea sparks inside him. With a grin that must look a little wicked on his face, he turns to Steve.

“Why don’t we go grab something else to drink, huh?”, Danny suggest, standing up from the couch. Steve nods and stands up too, swaying a little. Danny grabs his arm, “You okay there?”

Steve nods, “Yeah, just a little dizzy from sitting down for so long.”

Danny lets out a small giggle he didn’t know could come out of his mouth, “And the drinks probably have something to do with it too, babe.”

Steve chuckles too, “Yeah, I eh, I almost finished that pack without you.”

Danny grins, “You sure did.”

He gives Steve a soft push towards the kitchen and follows him. Steve sways again and grabs hold of the support beam next to the staircase to steady himself. Danny sees an opportunity, grabs the pair of handcuffs he always carries out of his back pocket and cuffs Steve’s hands to the staircase railing. Steve barely resists, too confused at what Danny’s doing.

Danny steps away from him, a huge shit eating grin on his face. This is going to be good.

“What, in the actual hell, are you doing Danny?”, Steve asks, his face contorted in anger and confusion.

“I figured you could use some time away from your thoughts,” Danny answers, unable to wipe the grin from his face, “nothing helps better than a physical problem.”

* * *

Steve gives the handcuffs a frustrated rattle, but they just angrily pull at his wrists. He sighs, anger still bubbling below the surface, “I’m really not in the mood for this, Danny.” Danny however, without a care in the world, grabs a chair and sits a little away from him. Steve’s never felt more watched in his entire life.

“Well, why don’t you get out of them then?”, Danny answers, that damned shit eating grin still on his face.

Steve sighs and rolls his eyes, “If this is revenge for me mocking you earlier today, fine, I’m sorry, okay? You happy now?”

Danny shakes his head, “Nope, you’re the navy SEAL, why don’t you show me all of those fine skills in practice?”

Steve frowns and pulls on the handcuffs again, trying to get into a position where he can see them. Danny managed to cuff his hands above his head, leaving him in a really uncomfortable position. Determined, Steve decides he’s not going to give Danny the pleasure of watching him squirm or ask him to uncuff him until Danny decides he’s had enough fun.

Some of that determination fades away when he meets Danny’s bright blue eyes in front of him. Danny’s shamelessly staring him up and down, taking his time, eventually making eye contact with him. Steve never expected to feel intimidated by him, but he does now. Steve decides that the best strategy for now is to just stare back.

Steve mirrors Danny and looks his partner up and down, slowly. Taking in how casual Danny looks, with bare feet, his shirt untucked and unbuttoned a little further than usual, his hair ruffled and a beer in his hand. Steve shifts around uncomfortably, Danny’s appearance is doing weird things to him. His heart rate quickens and he notices a flutter in his stomach that wasn’t there before. It could be just the beers, he decides.

But when he looks back to Danny’s face, he isn’t so sure it’s just his intoxicated brain giving off the wrong signals. Danny’s gaze drops to Steve’s arms, chest and mouth. Eventually, he looks Steve in the eyes again, licking his lips. Danny shifts around in his chair and Steve watches his movements like a hawk.

After what seems like an eternity filled with silence and heavy looks, Danny sets his beer on the ground behind him and stands up. Steve’s breath hitches in his throat and his heart rate shoots through the roof. As Danny walks towards him, Steve notices he must be a little tipsy too. He has that rosy tint to his cheeks and there’s a sparkle in his eyes.

Danny stops about a foot away from him and Steve desperately tries to steady his breathing. How is Danny doing this to him? Danny still just looks at him, saying nothing, the huge grin still on his face.

Steve really can’t take it anymore, “Just uncuff me, okay?”, Steve says, his voice sounding soft and small. Danny chuckles and takes another step closer, craning his head a little to look at Steve’s face.

“Actually, you look like you might be enjoying yourself,” Danny says in a whisper, his voice steady and confident. Steve swallows again and takes a deep breath.

“What do you want, Danny?”, he asks him, his voice sounding stronger.

Danny seems to be taken aback by Steve’s flint of confidence, but quickly regains his posture.

“Hm,” Danny hums, “I think I’ve wanted some of these things for quite some time.” Steve hopes Danny can’t see how easily he’s turning him into a hot and bothered mess.

Deciding he might as well fake his confidence, he tries to test the waters a little. “Well why don’t you try me then, huh?”, Steve says, his voice tempting and his heart still racing.

Danny’s grin turns to a genuine smile, “There you are,” he says, his breath on Steve’s neck.

For a moment, Danny looks up and meets his eyes, suddenly looking serious. “Is this okay?”, he softly asks him. A warm feeling spreads in Steve’s chest, Danny always looks after him. Steve nods and shows a soft smile, letting Danny know it’s okay.

Something in Danny’s eyes shifts and the flirty grin’s back on his face. “I want to tell you,” Danny starts, reaching out to Steve’s hips and pulling them closer to each other, “how amazing you look when you don’t have control.” Steve feels blood rushing to his face and tries to hide from Danny’s admiring gaze, but there’s nowhere to go.

Danny slowly inches his face closer to Steve’s neck, whispering softly. “You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now,” Steve can’t believe what he’s hearing, but also knows there’s no way in hell he’s stopping Danny from whatever he’s doing.

Danny starts slowly, rubbing circles on Steve’s hips with his thumbs and softly kissing his neck. Steve tries to muffle a gasp and shifts around, leaning into Danny’s touch as much as he can. He feels Danny smile against his neck and their eyes meet again.

Danny has a soft and caring look on his face, “Are you still okay?”, he asks him again. Steve nods again, maybe a little too eagerly. “It’s okay, Danno,” he confirms. A big smile spreads across Danny’s face again and his bright blue eyes seem to darken a little.

“You know what else I want?”, Danny asks. Steve realises it’s probably rhetorical, so he stays quiet, waiting. “I want to tell you about every single part of you that I love,” Danny says, answering his own question. “Starting right here,” he whispers, just before his lips meet Steve’s.

The world seems to stop and Steve doesn’t know how to respond for a moment, his heart must’ve skipped a beat and his stomach clenches up. When he feels Danny softly rubbing Steve’s hips with his thumbs again, he relaxes a little and answers the kiss eagerly. But Danny forces him to slow down, kissing him slowly and deeply.

Steve leans into the kiss and tries to take it all in. How Danny’s slightly smaller posture seems to fit perfectly with his, how save he feels at Danny’s control, how soft Danny’s lips feel again his, a slight stubble scratching his chin sometimes. For a while, they just kiss and Steve almost forgets he’s unable to move, focussing on Danny’s lips. But when he shifts his arms a little, which are starting to tingle a little, a switch seems to flip inside him.

He leans further into kiss and kisses Danny like he’s air and Steve’s drowning. Danny grins against Steve’s lips and lets him pick up the pace this time. Suddenly, Danny’s hands are everywhere, roaming his back, his chest, his biceps, his neck and cupping his face. Danny pushes his hips against Steve’s again and Steve lets out a soft whimper.

Danny breaks the kiss and they look at each other for a while, both panting. Steve looks at Danny’s face, all dilated pupils and puffy lips. Steve leans in to kiss him, but Danny moves away and starts kissing his neck again. Steve can’t stop the gasp from escaping his mouth this time and Danny lets out a soft groan in response.

“You sound so beautiful, babe,” Danny tells him, his voice hoarse and low. Danny’s soft kisses turn harder, pulling on the sensitive skin in Steve’s neck. By the time Danny pulls away, Steve’s panting again and he’s sure his entire neck must be covered in marks. He doesn’t care.

* * *

Danny admires Steve’s neck for a moment. He never thought he’d do that. He enjoyed it so much he’d love to do it again, though. Steve stirs in front of him and Danny snaps out of his thoughts, focussing on the beautiful sight in front of him again.

Steve’s wearing that face he has when they’re chasing someone in the car, frustrated, focussed and in his element all at the same time. Danny can never get enough of that face.

“What’s with the face, babe?”, Danny asks him teasingly.

Steve grunts and flexes the muscles in his arms, “Uncuff me, Danny.”

Danny smirks, “What are you going to do, huh?” Steve doesn’t seem to be too happy with Danny’s satisfied smirk, because he pulls against the handcuffs again. Danny immediately checks Steve’s face for signs of fear, seeing if he’s still okay.

“Seriously, Danno, let me go,” Steve says softly now, pleading. Danny smirks and he feels a lurch inside his stomach and his heart rate quickens.

“If you insist, babe,” Danny says, admiring the way Steve looks like this one last time. The little bit of skin showing around his waist, his shirt stretched tightly across his broad chest, his arms flexed tight above his head and Steve’s face, frustrated but still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Danny grabs the keys to the handcuffs from his back pocket and reaches up to meet Steve’s hands with his. He looks at Steve’s face again with a soft smile on his face, interlacing their fingers for a moment. Steve’s look softens for a moment and he squeezes Danny’s hands, softly but urgently.

Danny unlocks the handcuffs and Steve lowers his arms with a sigh, shaking them a little to let some blood flow back into his hands. Before Danny get the handcuffs of Steve’s hand, Steve’s pushed him back towards the couch.

“Hey! Let me get these off of you first, you idiot,” Danny says, unable to contain a laugh, “You could injure yourself, come on.” Danny firmly grabs Steve’s roaming hand and pulls it between them, unlocking the handcuffs and tossing them away.

Steve takes that as his cue to move and he pushes Danny down on the couch. Now it’s Danny’s turn to feel flustered. Steve towering over him, Danny’s breath catches somewhere in his throat and his heart seems to beat out of his chest.

Even though Danny can see passion burning in Steve’s eyes, Steve gently pushes him down on the couch when he goes to lay on top of him. Danny grabs Steve’s strong shoulders and looks his partner in the eyes, almost begging to kiss him without saying anything. Steve doesn’t move however and Danny feels concern rising in his chest.

“Are you okay, Steve?”, Danny asks softly, scared he’s done something wrong.

Steve smiles softly, “Yeah, I’m okay Danno,” he answers, “Just trying to take it in.”

Danny smiles back, “What did I just tell you? Focus on the physical problem.”

This time, Steve kisses him first. Danny can’t believe he’s been missing this for as long as Steve’s been in his life. He moves his hands up to Steve’s neck, pulling him closer. Their lips move rhythmically with each other and Danny can feel Steve’s fast heart beat against his chest.

Like Danny listened to Steve earlier that night, Steve seems to listen to Danny now. Giving him is undivided attention, kissing him, pressing his body as close to Danny’s as he can and a hand in his hair, holding him tenderly.

After what must’ve been a really long time, but felt like seconds, they break away. They both take a moment to catch their breath and look at each other, both wearing a huge smile.

“Hey, Danno?”, Steve starts, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?”, Danny answers, raising his eyebrows.

“You better teach me the Jersey Slip next time,” Steve says, his dumb grin reaching his sparkling eyes.

Danny softly punches him against his chest, “Oh shut up, Steven,” and he reaches up to grab Steve’s face with both hands and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)  
> If there's any tips or feedback you want to share, make sure to let me know!


End file.
